Titan
The Titan is a military transport aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Titan is a cargo aircraft based on the Lockheed C-130H. Along with the Cargo Plane, it is one of the aircraft used by the military and Merryweather Security to transport materials. As with other aircraft in the game, its landing gear can be retracted at will. Owing to Grand Theft Auto V's revamped vehicle damage system, collisions with the environment and explosions can destroy its wings and engines, rendering it useless. In Grand Theft Auto Online, a Titan owned by Merryweather appears as the focus of the cooperative mission A Titan of a Job, where it must be hijacked from Los Santos International Airport and taken to Sandy Shores Airfield. The scene, first featured in the GTA Online reveal trailer, depicts the characters escaping with the cargo door lowered. Performance The Titan has a slow speed and will drop at a rather fast rate if the engines are slower than max whilst airborne, however it is a very stable aircraft and is very easy to pilot. It has a short takeoff distance for its size and capacity; it also handles well when landing on makeshift runways such as deserts, fields and even some wide bridges. Gallery Titan-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view. Titan-GTAV-Rear.png|Rear quarter view. Titan-GTAV-front.png|The Titan in the GTA Online video. Titan at Fort Zancudo.jpg|Titan at Fort Zancudo Locations *Fort Zancudo: Parked in the runway area. A four-star wanted level will be obtained after entering the base, making the task of obtaining it highly dangerous. *Spawns at the Los Santos International Airport and Sandy Shores Airfield in GTA Online after Rank 32. *In GTA Online, the player can buy a Titan for $2,000,000 from Elitas Travel. **It can also be found at Los Santos Airport. Trivia * Oddly enough, the Titan has two serial numbers: TN-100 and AN-973, which could be a reference to the plane's name: T'ita'N '''and Tit'''AN. * It is advised to fly low when stealing the Titan from Fort Zancudo. This is because the fort will see the plane, which will immediately have P-996 Lazers sent to shoot down the player, not to mention the Titan's low "missile dodging" skill. Also, chances are that Rhino tanks will get a shot at the player. * The existence of the Titan was first teased in a previous Rockstar production, Max Payne 3, in which a photograph of the aircraft appears in the multiplayer map Tiete River Docks, along with images of the Shamal, Luxor and the beta P-996 Lazer. * The cargo door can be opened by punching it. * Titans can only be stored in Franklin's hangar. * The Titan is based on the real-life Hercules; the Titans are figures in Greek mythology, while Hercules is the Roman name for the Greek hero Heracles. * Whilst being very difficult, it is possible to transport cars in the titan by parking the first inside the cargo area and then using a small car and wedging it in such a way that is blocks the ramp. * The Titan is often confused for the Cargo Plane. * The Titan can carry vehicles on GTA Online. All that is needed is for a player to be inside the car the titan is carrying so they can accelerate further into the cargo bay when necessary. This is very dangerous for all parties, though, due to a glitch that creates friction between the car and the Titan's interior; as the car moves around, the Titan can become heavily damaged. Eventually its propellers will shut off and the plane will have to be abandoned before it crashes. (It is still possible for the cargo vehicle to survive the crash, however.) * Once there are two passengers in the Titan's cockpit, a third passenger will not do the animation to enter the plane. They will instead teleport into the Titan's cargo bay. *When leaving Fort Zancudo with the Titan you will have to go through a long process of reversing and turn 90 degrees onto the runway, and then taking off. Also, because of the four-star wanted level, approximately a dozen military soldiers and several Rhino tanks will be shooting at you non-stop during the lengthly process, which means it will be extremely difficult to obtain without getting it destroyed, or being defeated by the army. *The serial number of titan is AN-973 which could be a reference to the Andromada, a counterpart from GTA:SA. *The easiest way to obtain one, is stealing it in Fort Zancudo during the mission Target Practice. *Titan may be an reference to TTITAN, a real world military contractor that competes with Blackwater (now known as Academi), the real world equivalent to Merryweather. *A beta version of the Titan can be seen in Warstock Cache & Carry's Lifeinvader ad, with an olive drab paint, light blue bottom and white vertical stabilizer. *Whilst getting into a Titan pressing Y/Triangle while going up the stairs, the player can sometimes glitch inside or under the Titan and can get into the cargobay and evade the Military and not get shot at. *The Titan is the most exprensive vehicle on GTA Online. See also * The Andromada, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. * Cargo Plane, another similar plane also in GTA V. Navigation }} de:Titan (V) es:Titan fr:Titan ru:Titan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military